Prayer for the Refugee
by Kluger Geliebter
Summary: Sol Rises up against his pompus father in an act of pure defience! A Doomsday Songfic.


So This is the first story fic of mine to be published online. I'm rather proud of this one and here's why: I watched this movie and saw a lot of potential for story, it wasn't necessarily portrayed in the movie... but I saw it. So I decided that I would see if I could bring some light into what I think went on in those blank spots. I hope you enjoy it. All credit for the lyrics goes the band and recording company.

Song- **Prayer for the Refugee** by Rise Against

(AN: The lyrics to the song are Italicized)

* * *

It was another dismal day in the greater part of Glasgow, the fog had rolled in early this morning, blanketing the city it grey. The buildings carried their same diminished luster, but their typically dull paint seemed so bright in the hopeful eyes of young Sol, walking side by side with his father, Kane. They walked towards the small camp of men sitting about a large fire.

Ushering his son to sit, Kane sat down and stretched his legs, issuing a small groan at the sudden easing of stress on his legs. Sol sat closest to the fire, poking and prodding it with a near by hot poker. Kane smiled at the innocence of his son, oblivious to the future struggles he would face fighting against him.

"_Warm yourself by the fire son, I'll tell you stories of a better time, in a place that we once knew._" Sol looked up at his father with a perplexed look. With a motion of his hand, Kane again ushered his son to sit, this time beside his father. Kane drew from his pocket a picture of Glasgow in it's prime, something that seemed but a shadow in the presence of the ruined city. "_Before we packed our bags and left all this behind, dust in the dust. We had a place that we could call home, and a life no one could touch._"

* * *

**15 years later**

* * *

"_Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground! I don't need your help now! You'll just let me down!_" Sol screamed his proclamation across the hall to his father as he stormed out of the building. He would make his father pay for trying to keep him here. Sol had his own plans for Glasgow and would not let his father get in the way. After exiting the large building Sol made his way quickly to the opposite side of the square to a ruined building that he has always played in as a child, it now housed his faction, they were a nameless band of Marauders, but they were causing Kane enough trouble togain his recognition.

Angrily bursting through the door he gathered his followers together in the main room. Once they had all entered the room he called for silence. Pacing the stage angrily he looked out over the crowd. "_We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry and the cold. We are the ones who always kept quiet, and always did what we were told._" He stomped his foot and rose his voice even higher. "_But we've been sweaty while you slept so calm in the safety of your homes, we've been pulling out the nails that hold up everything you've known!_" A cheer rose up among the gathered, ringing out through the still air of the dead city. "_So open your eyes child! Let's be on our way! Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way! Keep quiet no longer we'll sing through the day, of the Lives that we've Lost! And the lives we'll Reclaim!_"

Sol's army charged forth from the building, bearing the crude weapons of their own making, cutting down all who apposed them and making there way through the city. A central party lead by Sol himself marched on the capitol building, and towards Kane. The broke through the bottom floor, killing the men standing guard and making for the stairs. They were met with heavy resistance after the first three flights. Sol lead the charge, bashing and cutting and screaming at everything in his way. His father was within site, standing there motionless as a gargoyle, simply watching the brawl.

On the outside Kane was unaffected by the sight of his savage kin tearing apart his loyal vassals, but inside of his heart he was dying. And inside of his mind, Sol's words replayed over and over in his head.

"_Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground! I don't need you're help now! You'll just let me down!_"

* * *

**R&R Please! Thanks! Suggestions are always welcomed!**


End file.
